


【澈特】《吵架》

by AYAYAZOEY



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYAYAZOEY/pseuds/AYAYAZOEY
Summary: 金希澈和朴正洙吵架了，然后金希澈为了和好在化妆间里上了朴正洙
Relationships: 83line - Relationship, 澈特
Kudos: 17





	【澈特】《吵架》

现在的首尔是吵架的时候都会带着哈气的季节。

自从十年前的仁川大战之后金希澈便再也没和朴正洙吵过架，就算有些鸡毛蒜皮不顺心的事儿，也只是随便拌两句嘴，权当是平淡生活里的一味调料剂罢了。

这次吵架原因是什么，吵到最后金希澈早就忘记了，等到朴正洙抿着嘴关上了客房的门，金希澈口渴的拿起杯子的时候才想起来是因为朴正洙嗓子发了炎却不肯休息，这才一气之下吵了起来。

平时看着温文尔雅的朴正洙在家吵起架来很像他们一起养的那只很吵的马尔济斯，他的嘴很聪明，但却不占理，吵吵嚷嚷了半天只能不说话听着金希澈把整个屋子的气氛降到最低点。

最后落了个满肚子委屈的把自己反锁在了客房。

这是第四天。

客房的门和主卧的门面对面的禁闭着，好似把两个人的关系以一种彻底毁灭的方式切断，金希澈倚在房门前叹气，开始后悔为什么要和朴正洙吵架。

自己像一个小学生一样得理不饶人，他本就是个工作狂。

朴正洙比平常晚了一些从房间里出来，身上套着八九年前那套洗到泛白的蓝色睡衣，松松垮垮的，显得他整个人过分的消瘦。

跟着节目组要去遥远的地方拍一个月的综艺，朴正洙拖着那个笨重的行李箱开门的时候金希澈条件反射的喊了一句他的爱称，但朴正洙甚至没有抬起眼睛，拖着行李箱轻轻的关上了门。

看起来这个假要吵一个月了。

吵闹的马尔济斯因为肚子饿又再一次吵闹了起来，金希澈只好从可以看到楼下的窗户那边收回了视线，抿着嘴给马尔济斯开了一罐金枪鱼罐头。

——

朴正洙被人从背后揽住的时候，心里其实是有些发毛的。

直到熟悉的西柚味洗发水香味钻进自己鼻子的时候，朴正洙才微微的放松了下来。

是金希澈。

化妆间的空间十分的窄小，窄小到只能容下两个成年男人完成基本的转身，金希澈就这么从背后抱着朴正洙，然后又伸手锁上了化妆间的门。

黏糊糊的接吻之后朴正洙才借劲儿推开了金希澈，他后背抵着门板，喘着粗气的看着金希澈，金希澈的脸上没有表情，眼睛盯着自己像是要把自己烧个洞一样。

“你疯了金希澈，我马上就要去录节目了”

“我没疯，还有将近一个小时。”金希澈伸手解开了朴正洙西装裤的皮带，手脚麻利的脱下了朴正洙碍事的裤子和内裤

“足够了。”

他知道朴正洙还在和他赌气，但是穿越了好几个城市的旅途让金希澈感觉到了疲惫，现在的他不想和朴正洙去置那些像小学生一般的气，只想做一点正事。

“好想你。”

已经是老夫老妻的两个人，自然已经不是第一次交合，金希澈十分清楚朴正洙的敏感点在哪个位置，几乎是没有一点犹豫的找到了那个敏感点，随后也没有任何犹豫的发起了攻击。

朴正洙难堪的把脸别了过去，捂着自己的嘴不让自己那些令人脸红的细碎的呻吟流露出去。

一门之隔的外面是正在直播的摄像机和还是懵懂的后辈新人，门内是正在鱼水之欢的两位受人尊敬的前辈。

可金希澈却不喜欢这样，他停下了带这些粗鲁的动作，解开了自己的领带把朴正洙的双手举过头束扎了起来，然后轻轻的伏在了朴正洙的耳边，极其暧昧的吹了一口气

“叫出来吧。”

——

后穴不断累积的快感让朴正洙感到有些呼吸困难，坚挺在前身的玩意肿胀的难受，可是金希澈却没有任何要去帮忙抚慰的动作，只是拼命地在后穴抽插着。

那是一种说不出来的感觉，朴正洙只觉得自己整个人都快坏掉了，他前身难受的要死，但是却又不愿意说给金希澈，想要自己抚慰但却被领带束扎牢固，他把脖子使劲儿向后仰去，白皙的脖颈也因为高潮的逼近变得殷红。

然后他看见了金希澈，脸上是分不清的汗水或者泪水，眼圈底下是显而易见的青黑色，胡子也没刮干净，在刚才黏糊的接吻中朴正洙就已经感觉到了刺痛感，他算了算自己也不过离家录节目三四天，身后正在狠狠操弄自己的人居然瘦了这么多，本来就明显的锁骨更加的骇人了。

高潮的逼近打断了朴正洙的胡思乱想，他听到了金希澈在自己耳边说话，他想听清楚他在说什么却总是也听不清，耳边嗡嗡的全是杂音，混合着门外喇叭的电流音，一同全部炸裂在朴正洙的耳边。

电流好像透过了门板钻进了朴正洙的血管里，在他的血管里横冲直撞，脚拇指都死死的抓住了地面，隐晦而又涩情的呻吟终于不在被大脑刻意的压制着，从朴正洙有些干裂的嘴边飘了出来。

“嗯...啊...澈...金...”

支离破碎的词句充满了整个逼仄的房间，朴正洙似乎不能再用大脑思考一般，一会儿让他金希澈快一点，一会儿又拖着哭腔喊他慢一点，语无伦次乱七八糟的，金希澈却也跟着朴正洙的指挥律动，惹了一身的汗。

然后金希澈抱紧了朴正洙，他的腰太细了，环住一圈还有那么长的一段距离，该想办法让朴正洙多吃点长点肉了。

最后几下又用力又深，仿佛是要把朴正洙整个人都戳穿一样的用力 然后炙热的液体直接在朴正洙身体最深处蔓延开来，金希澈这才吹了个口哨退出了朴正洙的身体。

“对不起，我不该和你吵架的。”

“你做够了吗？”不知道是不是因为刚才过于激烈的运动，朴正洙的嗓子都是沙哑的，带着说不清的哭腔，尾音还带着一点点委屈。

还在吵架的时期被人追到另一个城市莫名其妙的艹了一顿，本来就因为金希澈和他吵架的朴正洙现在是更加的委屈了。

金希澈这才注意到朴正洙身前依旧挺立的那玩意，自嘲的笑了笑，俯身开始揉起了肿胀的要命的小正洙。

“我以为你会被我操射哎！”

朴正洙受不了这种直白的下流的话，红着脸翻了个白眼扭过头去，不让金希澈看到自己肆意横流的泪水。

充满渴望的分身终于得到抚慰，金希澈的手法老练得很，随着朴正洙满足的叹息之后，全部射在了金希澈的手心里。

“想要都不会自己搞的吗？”

金希澈看着那滩白浊笑的直颤抖，朴正洙直起腰的时候明显感觉到有什么粘稠的东西流了下来，于是一边提着裤子一边小声的回怼到

“你不也是吗？”

“自己做就会很想你，非常非常想你，想你给我做的煎蛋，想你每天早上给我的早安吻，想你被我艹哭的样子。”

金希澈说的一脸认真，朴正洙却不好意思的低了头，扯出几张面巾纸扔给金希澈要他赶快清理干净，西装不是自己的弄脏了可没办法解释。

金希澈蹲坐在地上，看着朴正洙小声的嘟囔着刚穿上的衬衫都褶皱了一会儿该要怎么解释。

“挺疼的吧，都没前戏。”

“我也疼，正洙后面太紧了。”

“太～紧～了～”

“明明都做了十万八千次了哎！正洙怎么还是这么紧呀？”

金希澈看朴正洙好像也没那么生自己的气了，便坐在地上嘴贫了起来，他就喜欢说一些奇怪的话让朴正洙脸红，怪可爱的。

“金希澈你王八蛋！”

朴正洙张牙舞爪的扑过来，被金希澈反手圈住在了怀里，然后亲了一口朴正洙，脸蛋香香软软的。

然后再亲一口，再亲一口，再亲一口。

正洙这么好看，怎么也亲不够啦。

再亲一口，再亲一口。

直到导演开始在喇叭里寻找朴正洙，朴正洙才急急忙忙的推开了金希澈。

然后金希澈拉住了朴正洙的手，十分认真的看着他的眼睛问他

“还生气吗？”

朴正洙撅了噘嘴，跑过去吧唧一口亲在金希澈湿湿软软的唇上，拧开了门锁对着外面全是人的走廊里大声的回应了金希澈。

他喊：

“金希澈王八蛋！！！”

“王八蛋王八蛋！！！”


End file.
